


Dirty Little Secret [Traducción]

by TemptressDawn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Underage Sex, age gap, college student viktor, high school student yuuri, i suck at tagging without giving too much away, it'll make sense when you read it :p, just mentioned, kinda underage depending on you perspective, there's no actual drug use, yurio is viktor's cousin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressDawn/pseuds/TemptressDawn
Summary: Cuando Yuri Katsuki, de 15 años, comienza una relación secreta con Viktor Nikiforov, de 19 años, deben mantenerla en secreto de los amigos y la familia de Yuuri ... a menos que Viktor quiera un registro criminal.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096013) by [BoredPerson69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPerson69/pseuds/BoredPerson69). 



> ¡Hola! Vengo a presentar una traduccion de uno de mis fanfics favoritos de Yuri!! on Ice, simplemente quede enamorada de esta historia.  
> Blawnwhide y yo hemos hecho juntas esta traduccion, sin embargo los personajes de Yuri!! on Ice pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y Dirty Little Secret es de la total autoria de BoredPerson69.  
> Para mantenerme fiel a la historia, agregare las notas originales de BoredPerson69 en cada capitulo.
> 
> BoredPerson69:  
> I had to do so much research on Japanese laws regarding consent for this fic, but even then, it seemed pretty unclear. (Tuve que investigar mucho acerca de las leyes japonesas sobre consentimiento para este fic, pero aun asi, parece bastante confuso)
> 
> This whole fic is written in English, because I know 0 Japanese, and 0 Russian, and I'm too lazy to use google translate :3 (Todo este fic es escrito en ingles, porque conozco 0 japones, y 0 ruso, y y tengo mucha pereza de usar google traductor :3)

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

El fuerte, odioso sonido que venía del celular de Yuuri lo despertó de su sueño. El chico de quince años se quejó, somnoliento, y tanteó alrededor de sus sábanas, buscando el fastidioso objeto.

Una vez lo encontró, caliente debido a su calor corporal, lo apagó y se acostó observando el techo. Yuuri nunca había sido una persona mañanera; deliberadamente colocaba su alarma lo más ruidosa posible, y con el tono más irritante que pudiera encontrar, de tal forma que lo forzara a levantarse.

Eran las 6:30 a.m, era enero, y estaba oscuro y helando afuera. No estaba esperando con ansias el camino de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta la escuela intermedia de Hasetsu.

Yuuri estaba en el noveno grado, su año final en la escuela intermedia antes de pasar al instituto, el cual requeriría dos buses de ida y de regreso. Noestaba deseando que eso pasara, considerando que estaría oscuro como la boca de un lobo para el momento en que regresara a casa, y dudaba tener el tiempo o energía para ir a la pista de hielo más tarde, como lo hacía ahora.

Era un pensamiento que lo llenaba de temor, incluso cuando todavía faltaban tres meses para que llegara ese momento, el hecho de que tal vez no podría verlo a _él_ una vez se hubiera graduado de la escuela intermedia hacia un nudo en el estómago de Yuuri.

Yuuri no sabía _su_ nombre, de hecho los dos nunca habían cruzado palabras entre ellos. Yuuri solo se refería al chico como _él_. El estudiante universitario de cabello plateado que frecuentaba la pista de hielo los lunes, miércoles y jueves. Todo lo que Yuuri sabía acerca de _él_ era que venía de Rusia, y tenía una beca para estudiar el idioma japonés. Oh, y que Yuri tenía el enamoramiento más grande del mundo en _él_.

Luego de cambiarse a su uniforme escolar, y llenar su boca con cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar como desayuno, Yuuri dejó a regañadientes el calor de casa y salió a la oscuridad de la mañana de enero.

Era martes. Todas las lecciones menos favoritas de Yuuri eran hoy: Matemáticas, Ciencia, doble hora de Historia, y Japonés. Mientras caminaba por las congeladas calles, se preguntaba casualmente que tan seria podía fingir una lesión si ¨accidentalmente¨ resbalaba en la entrada de la escuela.

El día fue largo y difícil. Yuuri sentía como si su cerebro se fuese a derretir del aburrimiento después de diez minutos del primer periodo, y estuvo casi seguro de que el tiempo se había detenido por completo un cuarto de hora a través de la doble hora de clase de Historia.

Cuando la campana sonó, señalando en final del día de escuela, Yuuri no podía salir de la escuela lo suficientemente rápido. Hizo el camino a casa en tiempo record. Tirando sus cosas de la escuela en su habitación, tomó su equipo de patinaje sobre hielo. Dijo un rápido hola y adiós a su familia antes de salir corriendo hacia la pista de patinaje.

Una vez sus patines estuvieron atados y las cuchillas golpearon el hielo, Yuuri sintió como todo el estrés del día se disolvía. Solo eran sus pensamientos, y el hielo.

El aire fresco se precipito a través de su oscuro cabello a la vez que aceleraba en la pista. Era hora pico en la pista, así que decidió no intentar nada demasiado complejo ya que había niños pequeños, y no quería que salieran lastimados por tratar de imitarlo. Desaceleró esquiando en torno a la pista, haciendo saltos simples, pero una vez los niños pequeños se fueron, intentó hacer un salchow. Casi lo logró, pero falló al aterrizar, y tocó el hielo con su mano.

Esquió alrededor de la pista una vez más, ganando velocidad, pero justo cuando despegó para otro intento, un destello de cabello plateado por el borde de la pista llamó su atención. Yuuri estaba tan sorprendido de verlo a él, que no aterrizó el salto, y se resbaló justo en su trasero.

El ruso lo observo e hizo contacto visual con Yuuri. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios con forma de corazón, y Yuuri sintió su cara enrojecer de la vergüenza.

¿Por qué el lindo chico universitario tenía que ver eso?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero subir regularmente los capitulos ~  
> BoredPerson69 los subia diarios, uno de los motivos por los que pasaba mi clase de fisica leyendo su actualizacion en vez de escuchar la leccion (No me arrepiento).  
> Bueno, sin mas que decir, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo traducido :D

CAPITULO 2

¿Qué estaba haciendo _él_ aquí? ¡Usualmente nunca venia los jueves! No es que Yuuri no estuviese feliz de verlo, por supuesto, pero las pocas veces que ellos dos hacían contacto visual, usualmente terminaba o empezaba con el adolescente japonés estropeando sus movimientos.

“Te mueves bien,” dijo una voz en inglés con marcado acento. “Pero parece que tienes problemas aterrizando los saltos. Yo te puedo enseñar”

La boca de Yuuri se había secado. Seguía sentado en el hielo, pero el ruso se había acercado patinando y estaba parado enfrente de él.

“Yo…uh” Yuuri empezó débilmente

El ruso parecía levemente sorprendido. “Oh, lo siento” dijo, cambiando a japonés. “Debí haber preguntado si hablabas ingles.”

“Yo _puedo_ hablar en inglés.” replicó Yuuri, en japonés. “Solo estaba… No lo sé… ¿Sorprendido? Supongo.”

“Bien” dijo el ruso, volviendo de nuevo al inglés y sonriendo gentilmente. “Porque soy ruso y mi inglés es mucho mejor que mi japonés”

“Si, por supuesto, mi inglés es mucho mejor que mi ruso” dijo Yuuri, poniéndose temblorosamente de pie.

“Entonces, vamos a acordar hablar en inglés para evadir confusiones”

“Buena idea,” dijo _él._

“Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov”

“Yuri Katsuki,” Yuuri replicó, señalándose a sí mismo.

“Te he estado observando por un tiempo, Yuri Katsuki.” declaró Viktor. “La manera en que te mueves en el hielo es tan tentadora. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse así.”

De nuevo, Yuuri sintió que su cara se calentaba. “¿Me has estado observando?” repitió.

“¡No de una manera espeluznante!” exclamó Viktor, sus ojos abiertos con pánico. “Es… es solo que tú realmente pareces saber lo que estás haciendo. Pero cuando intentas saltos, parece que pierdes confianza y terminas estropeándolo. Y solo pensé que, porque yo puedo hacerlos, podría darte una pequeña ayuda, si… si tu quieres, por supuesto”Terminó torpemente.

“¿Tú me quieres enseñar a mí?” preguntó Yuuri, no creyendo aún que eso podría ser verdad.

“No oficialmente,” explicó Viktor. “Solamente para ayudarte con lo que sea que te este deteniendo de aterrizar perfectamente. Porque creo que una vez que consigas los saltos, tendrás todo lo necesario para ser un profesional.”

Yuuri está seguro que para ese momento su cara tenía el color de una fresa. “No estoy seguro acerca de eso,” rió nerviosamente. “Lo hago bien, pero nada especial”

“¡No, realmente lo eres!” dijo Viktor, un poco demasiado enérgico. “¿Sabes qué? Creo que veo el problema. Tiene que ver con confianza ¿Cierto? Necesitas empezar a creer más en ti mismo. Yo realmente creo que puedes lograrlo, Yuuri”

Los dos pasaron las siguientes horas practicando saltos. Viktor elogió la resistencia de Yuuri, diciendo que nunca ha visto a nadie patinar tanto tiempo sin cansarse, ni siquiera a los profesionales. Eran casi las ocho en punto cuando Yuuri logro aterrizar el primer salto que había hecho.

“¡Excelente!” Viktor gritó con entusiasmo. “Ahora que te he mostrado que tu puedes hacerlo, creo que podemos retirarnos por hoy. Te he visto aquí los miércoles, así que ¿por qué no nos reunimos aquí mañana alrededor de las… 4:30?”

“Si, suena genial,” Yuuri sonrió, sus mejillas sonrosadas con una mezcla de frio y esfuerzo. Sintiéndose valiente, añadió “Hay un café a unas pocas calles, si te apetece tomar un café o algo así… con… conmigo. ¿Están abierto hasta las diez, creo?”

“Está bien, ¿Por qué no?” Contestó Viktor, luciendo ligeramente sorprendido por la petición de Yuuri.

Ambos se pusieron sus zapatos y entregaron sus patines a la mujer detrás del escritorio, luego se pusieron en camino.

“Entonces, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que patinas? preguntó Yuuri.

“Desde que era muy pequeño” respondió Viktor. “Yo era un niño hiperactivo, así que mis padres pensaron que practicar un deporte me ayudaría a calmarme. Y ya que patinar requiere mucho de balance y concentración, consideraron que era el deporte perfecto para mantener mi mente y cuerpo ocupados. No creo que alguna vez creyeron que me llegaría a enamorar de eso” añadió con una pequeña risa. “¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo entraste al patinaje?

“Mi amiga, Yuko.” dijo simplemente Yuuri. “Sus padres son dueños de la pista, y nosotros pasamos el tiempo ahí después de la escuela y en los fines de semana. Realmente lo disfruto. Nunca he tenido un entrenador de verdad, así que, todo lo que se lo he aprendido de imitar a atletas en la televisión y en internet. Voy a la pista de hielo todos los días después de la escuela para poder practicar un poco. Me ayuda a despejar mi mente.”

“¿Y tu amiga?” preguntó Viktor. “Cada vez que te veo, siempre estas por tu cuenta”

“Ella sigue patinando los fines de semana, pero sus padres le están enseñando como manejar el negocio ahora, ya que van a dárselo a ella una vez que termine el instituto para que puedan tomar un retiro anticipado”

“Que suerte la de ella, sabiendo que tendrá un trabajo una vez termine la escuela,” dijo Viktor. “¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan una vez salgas de la escuela? ¿Vas a ir a la universidad o conseguir un trabajo… algo así?

Yuuri rió. “¡Espera! ¡Solo estoy en escuela intermedia! Aún tengo tres años para pensar acerca de ello”

Viktor se detuvo. “¿Escuela Intermedia?” Repitió. “Entonces, ¿Cuántos años tienes?”

“Cumplí quince años hace un mes y medio,” dijo Yuuri, levantando una ceja. “¿Por qué?”

Viktor dijo algo en voz baja, que Yuuri estaba seguro era una maldición en ruso. “No, solamente pensé que eras un poco mayor, eso es todo. Porque… bueno, yo tengo diecinueve años, y solo asumí que tu tendrías diecisiete o dieciocho. Pareces bastante maduro para tu –“

“Aquí estamos,” dijo Yuuri, abruptamente, interrumpiendo a Viktor. Habían llegado al exterior de una pequeña cafetería, parcialmente bacía, con solo otras tres mesas ocupadas.“Deberías ver este lugar durante el día,” Yuuri dijo con una sonrisa. “Tienes suerte si hay suficiente espacio para respirar, esta tan ocupado.”

Los dos se sentaron en una esquina en una pequeña mesa, la mesera se acercó un momento después, Yuuri ordenó su té saborizado favorito, mientras que Viktor solo ordeno una taza de café negro.

“Nunca me acostumbrare a tener que sentarme en mis rodillas” gruño Viktor moviendo sus piernas de debajo de él y cruzándolas. “¿Tu país nunca ha escuchado hablar de una pequeña cosa llamada silla?”

“No lo sé,” Yuuri dijo secamente, “¿Tu país nunca ha escuchado de algo llamado verano?”

El ritmo cardiaco de Yuuri se aceleró de inmediato, sin haberlo querido decir en voz alta. Miró horrorizado hacia Viktor, pero a pesar de que Viktor tenía los ojos entrecerraros, era obvio, incluso para Yuuri, que estaba peleando por no sonreír.

“Por eso, tu puedes pagar la cuenta.” dijo el ruso, sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre una mezcla de risas e historias personales. Yuuri aprendió que Viktor estaba realmente estudiando japonés en la Universidad de Hasetsu. Aparente tenía un don para los idiomas. Fue el primero de la clase en su universidad en San Petersburgo, ganándose un puesto en el programa de dos años de intercambio estudiantil. En adición al inglés, y su nativo ruso, Viktor era capaz de hablar francés e italiano, además de un poco de alemán.

“Tienes una lengua talentosa.” dijo Yuuri, causando que Viktor se atragantará con su bebida, eventualmente reduciendo al ruso a un ataque de risillas silenciosas cuando trato de retroceder y explicar que eso no era lo que había querido decir.

Al finalizar la noche, Viktor acompaño a Yuuri a su casa, entregándole un pedazo de papel con números escritos en el.

“Es mi numero de celular,” explicó Viktor.”Llámame o envíame un mensaje - con lo que te sientas mas cómodo. Realmente disfrute esta tarde, y quisiera conocer más de ti, Yuri Katsuki.”

“Lo haré,” dijo Yuuri, con una sonrisa tímida. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, propuesta de matrimonio o amenaza de muerte (referente a a traducción claro esta, porque toda esta increíble historia salió de la bella mente de BoredPerson69) es aceptada <3


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra darme cuenta que estan disfrutando la historia *-* Yo aun me emociono cuando vuelvo a leer los capitulos y el hecho de traducirlos solo me da una excusa mas valida para hacerlo. Sin mas que decir, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.

CAPITULO 3

Durante las siguientes semanas, Yuuri y Viktor se mantuvieron en contacto todos los días. Se mandaban mensajes de texto mientras estaban en clase, pasaban la mayor parte de la tarde en la pista de hielo y hablaban por teléfono hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, antes de repetirlo todo al día siguiente.

Yuko le había dicho que se callara en muchas ocasiones, pero eso no lo disuadió de presumir sobre el talento de patinaje, aparentemente natural, del ruso.

Sin embargo, su hermana de veintidós años, Mari, parecía más paciente acerca de ello. Ella sonrió afectuosamente mientras Yuuri hablaba sobre lo atractivo que era Viktor. Le hizo preguntas sobre el ruso, que él había contestado emocionadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa brillante.

“Has caído fuerte por él”, ella dijo una noche, mientras estaba sentada en su cama. “Es algo lindo, de hecho”

Yuuri giró de un lado a otro en la silla de su computadora, mirando soñadoramente al techo. “Solo ten cuidado ¿Si?” Mari continúo. “No quiero tener que patear un trasero ruso. Tal vez debería hablar con él, y advertirle que mantenga sus sucias manos de universitario lejos de mi dulce, pequeño hermano”

“¡Mari, no te atrevas!" dijo Yuuri, sonando horrorizado. “De todas formas, no creo que piense en mí de esa manera. Creo que simplemente me ve como su aprendiz, y amigo. Ni si quiera sé si es gay en primer lugar”

Mari dio un pequeño suspiro. “Escucha Yuri, prometí que no diría nada, pero… Mamá está preocupada que pueda aprovecharse de ti”

“¡¿QUÉ?!” Yuuri exclamó, escandalizado. Esto salió de la nada. “¡Viktor nunca haría eso!"

“Tal vez no,” dijo rápidamente la Katsuki mayor. “Pero… digo…ella si tiene un punto. ¿Qué clase de hombre, de edad universitaria, entrenaría a un inexperto de quince años, sin querer nada a cambio? Tú mismo lo dijiste, él dijo que no quería un pago por entrenarte. Tal vez el quiere… algo más de ti”

“No” dijo Yuuri, tratando de no sonar enojado. “Viktor solo es una persona amable. Él vio que se me estaba dificultando aterrizar los saltos y quiso ayudarme. Eso es todo. ¡Él nunca ha insinuado algo así!”

“Espero que estés en lo correcto,” Mari suspiro, levantándose de la cama de Yuuri. “Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Yuuri”

Yuuri se arrojó sobre su cama, mirando a la pared. ¿Cómo Mari podía sugerir algo así? Viktor no intentaba dormir con él. Yuuri sólo tenía quince años, por el amor de Dios. Y, sí, la edad de consentimiento en Japón era trece, pero para los menores de dieciocho, era solamente legal si había menos de tres años entre ambos participantes. Y había cuatro años entre Viktor y él, así que todavía sería ilegal. Incluso si Yuuri quisiera… No es lo hiciera… pero _sí_ lo hiciera…

Yuuri despertó la mañana siguiente, un sábado, aun un poco gruñón. Iba a encontrarse con Viktor a las diez en punto en la pista de hielo. Al salir de la casa familiar, notó que su madre tenía los labios apretados, como si se detuviera a decir algo.

En su camino a la pista, Yuuri decidió que durante la clase de patinaje, iba a probar la teoría de Mari y Hiroko. Coquetearía descaradamente con Viktor, y juzgando por sus reacciones, determinaría si estaba intentando dormir con él o no.

El primer par de horas, Yuuri perdió su coraje, y no podía lograr coquetear abiertamente. Su personalidad no le permitiría hacerlo. Pero durante la hora de almuerzo, el adolescente más joven logró armarse de valor cuando Viktor le comento algunas noticias.

“Mi primo viene de visita el lunes” dijo Viktor, despreocupado. "Se quedará conmigo por unos días, así que, si no te importa que irrumpa en nuestras sesiones, me gustaría traerlo. A él también le gusta patinar.

"Bueno, si es tan hermoso como tú, no creo que haya mucho problema", dijo Yuuri, mirando por encima de sus gafas. Viktor se atragantó con la comida que estaba a punto de tragar. Yuuri succionó suavemente la pajilla de su bebida mientras Viktor recuperaba su compostura. Yuuri hizo todo lo posible para parecer indiferente, a pesar de que su corazón le golpeaba el pecho. No estaba seguro si esto era una buena idea después de todo.

"Tiene doce años", dijo Viktor con una pequeña risa. "También se llama Yuri, así que creo que tendremos que inventar un apodo para uno de ustedes".

"Llámalo Yurio," Yuuri sonrió.

"¡Odiaría eso!" Sonrió el ruso. "Es perfecto."

"Entonces, ¿cómo es tu primo?" Preguntó Yuuri.

"¿Para decirlo sin rodeos? Una puta pesadilla”. Viktor respondió con una voz tranquila. "Es un mocoso mimado, y gritará, vociferara y maldecirá hasta que se salga con la suya. Sus padres dejarían que se escapara con un asesinato. Si alguna vez le hablara a mis padres de la manera en que él lo hace, estaría a seis pies bajo tierra ahora.”

"Suena encantador," Yuuri respondió, sus cejas levantadas. “¿Alguna buena cualidad?”

Viktor dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando alrededor del restaurante. "Muy pocas", admitió. “Puede ser leal, supongo. Pon un gato delante de él, y se derretirá. Le encantan los gatos. Es competitivo, pero justo. No hará una rabieta si le ganas en una competencia de forma legítima. Simplemente lo estimula a trabajar más duro para vencerte la próxima vez... Oh, ¿has terminado? "

Yuuri miró su plato vacío y asintió. Viktor pagó por la comida y regresaron a la fría tarde de febrero.

Una vez más, actuando más valiente de lo que sentía, Yuuri entrelazó sus dedos con los de Viktor, que miró hacia abajo, sorprendido.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Yuuri, dando un gentil apretón a la mano del ruso

"Está bien," Viktor respondió, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de su boca.

El resto de su día de práctica fue muy bien. Yuuri fue capaz de aterrizar la mayoría de sus saltos, sin embargo todavía tenía dificultad con los cuádruples. Viktor le explicó que no estaba consiguiendo la aceleración apta para saltar lo suficientemente alto para lograr las rotaciones.

Cada vez que el par se tocaba, se sentía como si un pequeño rayo de electricidad recorriera el cuerpo de Yuuri. Coquetear con Viktor pronto se convirtió en su segunda naturaleza, y al final del día, Yuuri estaba haciendo comentarios sugestivos sin ser plenamente consciente de que lo estaba haciendo.

Eran los dos últimos en los vestuarios mientras la pista de hielo era cerrada por la noche. “Apresúrense, chicos” gritó Yuko con impaciencia, desde la puerta.

"Quiero llegar a casa, esta noche, ¿si eso es posible?"

“Danos diez minutos” replicó Yuuri.

Oyó a Yuko dar un fuerte suspiro, "Muy bien, estaré en la oficina. Envíenme un mensaje cuando salgan del edificio, ¿de acuerdo?

"Lo haré," Yuuri respondió

“¿Diez minutos?” preguntó Viktor, con expresión confusa. "Estamos prácticamente listos ahora."

"Lo sé," Yuuri dijo caminado grácilmente hacia Viktor. "Pero quiero intentar algo."

El corazón de Yuuri se sentía como si, literalmente, iba a salirse de su pecho. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? Su pregunta fue contestada cuando sintió que sus propias manos rodeaban los bíceps de Viktor y lo sujetaba contra los casilleros metálicos. Yuuri se sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático mientras se inclinaba hacia Viktor. No podía parar, aunque quisiera.

Los labios de Viktor eran suaves contra los suyos. La mano derecha de Yuuri se movió suavemente del brazo del hombre de cabellos plateados, para acariciarle el rostro, mientras profundizaba el beso.

Tomó un momento, pero finalmente Viktor comenzó corresponder el beso. Lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Este fue el primer beso de Yuuri, y se sintió increíble. Sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, su boca se sentía como si acabara de comer un enorme tazón de cerdo. Deseaba que nunca terminara.

Sólo mejoró cuando Viktor apoyó las manos en la cintura del adolescente. Sentía como si electricidad caliente corriera por sus venas, o como si acabara de sumergirse en una las aguas termales después de un riguroso día de entrenamiento.

El beso terminó justo cuando Yuuri se estaba perdiendo en él. Viktor se apartó y empujó suavemente a Yuuri."No debí hacerlo." dijo, sintiéndose muy culpable. “Sólo tienes quince años. Esto no está bien.”

“No digas que no lo habías pensado” dijo Yuuri, con una sonrisa. “He visto cómo me miras.”

"Lo sé. Pero, Yuri, ¡tienes _quince año_ s! Podría ir a la cárcel.”

"No, no irías." Yuuri dijo honestamente. "En Japón, si tienes más de dieciocho años, y te atrapan teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien entre las edades de trece y dieciocho, es clasificado como un delito menor, no un delito grave. Por lo tanto, dudo que irías a prisión.”

Viktor parecía estar profunda contemplación, como si un millón de pensamientos estuvieran corriendo por su mente.

"Entonces, ¿sabes qué debemos hacer?" Yuuri continuó.

Cuando Viktor negó con la cabeza, Yuuri continuó; "No nos dejemos atrapar", antes de juntar sus labios en otro beso intenso.

Viktor fue más receptivo esta vez. Devolvió el beso con mayor entusiasmo, con el brazo envuelto alrededor de la espalda baja del chico más joven, y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

"Es nuestro secreto", susurró Yuuri, alejándose del beso. “Nuestro pequeño secreto sucio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BoredPerson69: Oh, yeah. It's just getting started >:) (Oh, si. Esto solo esta comenzando >:) )
> 
> Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, propuesta de matrimonio o amenaza de muerte referente a la traduccion, es aceptada. Espero que les este encantando esta historia tanto como a mi :D


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Hola! Me alegra la recibida que ha tenido la traducción de este increible fanfic. Como nota rapida que olvide mencionar en los capitulos anteriores es que en la historia original el nombre de Y. Katsuki se escribe tanto como "Yuuri" como "Yuri". Desconozco si BoredPerson69 lo hizo de forma intencional o no, pero por respeto a su historia y a mantenernos lo fiel posible, BlAnWhiDe y yo decidimos dejarlo de ese modo. No habra posibilidad de confusion ya que Y. Plisetsky es referido como Yurio aqui. Sin mas que decir, les dejo la traducción del cuarto capitulo.

CAPITULO 4

“¿Por qué estas tan feliz?” preguntó Hiroko a su hijo la mañana siguiente, cuando entró silbando a la cocina.

“¿Es un crimen estar feliz un domingo en la mañana?” preguntó Yuuri, metiendo dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador.

“No, pero el que tú estés feliz en cualquier mañana es inusual”

“Bueno, eso es grosero,” rió Yuuri mientras batía unos huevos. “Solo estoy de buen humor, eso es todo.”

Hubo silencio durante un par de minutos, mientras Yuuri se movía alrededor de la cocina preparando su desayuno antes de que Hiroko le preguntara, “¿Vas a encontrarte con Viktor hoy?” Yuuri no ignoro el tono de desaprobación de la voz de su madre.

“¿Y si lo hare? Dijo Yuuri casualmente mientras sacaba la tostada del tostador y le empezaba a poner mantequilla.

“No confió en él.” dijo rígidamente.

Yuuri rodó sus ojos. “Nunca los has conocido, mamá. Él es un amigo, Yo sé cómo se debe ver para ti, pero lo prometo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.”

“Ya nunca te veo,” se lamentó Hiroko mientras veía a su hijo tragarse su desayuno. “Siempre estas con _él_. ¡Y no comas tan deprisa, te dará acidez!”

Yuuri terminó de tomar su vaso de jugo de naranja antes de darle a su mamá un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a la puerta.

Extrañamente, Viktor estaba esperándolo afuera de la pista de hielo, y parecía estar vestido en vaqueros. No la vestimenta más apropiada para patinar.

“Hola,” lo saludó Viktor, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

“¡No deberías hacer eso en público! Yuuri siseó mirando alrededor. “¿Y si alguien nos ve?”

“Entonces, solo les recordaré que soy europeo,” Viktor se encogió de hombros. “No vayamos a patinar hoy. Yurio llegará mañana y te quiero para mí solo, antes de que él llegue.”

El corazón de Yuuri dejo de latir por un segundo. “¿Vamos a… ya sabes…?" preguntó nerviosamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Viktor se rió suavemente. “Oye, solo porque deje que me besaras anoche no significa que soy así de fácil.” dijo Viktor, burlonamente. “Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo… solos…”

Yuuri no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro, y permitió que Viktor le pasará el brazo sobre sus hombros, y lo guiara de regreso a la calle.

Vagaron sin rumbo por casi una hora. Yuuri iba explicándole varios puntos de referencia locales a medida que pasaban, y contando leyendas sobre estos. Tal como el cementerio en la colina que supuestamente tiene el fantasma de una niña sin nombre que atormenta el lugar. O la estatua al lado de un McDonald's; Una pieza se rompió y cayó sobre la cabeza de su escultor, provocándole daños cerebrales, que causo que se volviera loco y matara a toda su familia.

“Entonces… un montón de cosas espeluznantes que implican la muerte.” dijo Viktor con diversión. “Recuérdame nunca morir aquí”

“Está bien, si alguna vez estás en tu lecho de muerte en Hasetsu, mantendré eso en mente. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no puedes irte a tiempo? ¿Si _de verdad_ mueres aquí?”

“Pues, supongo que tendré que atormentar este lugar por siempre.” contestó Viktor, con nostalgia. “Seré conocido como el irritable fantasma ruso que pelea con los lugareños con patatas. Sabrás que estoy cerca, porque habrá un penetrante hedor a vodka y pelmeni.”

"¿Qué demonios es pelmeni?" rió Yuuri.

"Es un plato ruso. Es parecido al ravioli, pero sin salsa, pasta fina, y el relleno de carne es más como albóndigas... en realidad, tacha eso. Yo diría que es más como una versión simplificada de wontons. "

"Así que, básicamente, si wontons fueran Coca-Cola, entonces pelmeni seria una soda de marca local?" Yuuri sonrió.

“¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi cultura?” exclamó Viktor con fingida indignación. “¡Te informo que el pelmeni llegó primero!”

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Yuuri sorprendido.

"Ni idea," Viktor se rió, negando con la cabeza. “Siendo honesto, lo dudo. Los chinos inventaron casi todo, ¿no? Yo - ¿Dónde estamos? Nunca he estado en esta parte de la ciudad."

Yuuri miró a su alrededor, no estaba realmente prestando mucha atención a donde estaban caminando. Estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Viktor, y la reconfortante manera en que Viktor lo tomaba de la mano. Pero sí reconoció dónde se encontraban.

"Mi escuela está a la vuelta de la esquina," Yuuri explicó, señalando a una aparente intersección a unos cien metros enfrente de ellos.

La Escuela Intermedia Hasetsu estaba erigida enfrente de una gran área boscosa, que la escuela utilizaba para actividades extracurriculares como senderismo, orientación y ocasionalmente para actividades de Educación Fisica

“¡No me dijiste que había un bosque justo al lado de tu escuela!” dijo Viktor mientras empujaba la puerta de madera.

“¿Es importante?” preguntó Yuuri, siguiéndolo entre los árboles.

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora que sé que está aquí, podemos reunirnos durante tu hora de almuerzo. Y puedo hacer esto...” Viktor agarró la mano de Yuuri, lo apartó del sendero de piedra y lo empujó contra un árbol, con las manos apoyadas en la cadera del adolescente japonés.

El joven miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. Dónde estaban, se encontraban escondidos de la escuela. A su izquierda, cubierta de musgo, había una roca con un rostro tallado*, y a su derecha había un seto alto y descuidado de seis pies de altura. Estaban prácticamente ocultos de cualquiera persona que pasara.

Yuuri se mordió el labio y miró a Viktor con una sonrisa tímida. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso, Yuuri atrajo hacia él el rostro de Viktor y lo besó lentamente.

Su beso, esta vez, fue mucho más relajado. Viktor no se contenía como lo hizo en el vestuario anoche.

La nariz del adolescente mayor se sentía fría contra el pómulo de Yuuri, y sus gafas estaban ligeramente aplastadas contra su rostro. Pero no le importaba, sólo le recordaba que esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Meses de fantasear sobre él, ¡y finalmente estaba ocurriendo!

El bosque estaba bastante tranquilo. Los únicos sonidos de los que Yuuri estaba aún vagamente consciente eran los chasquidos húmedos de sus labios, el ruido disparejo de los pájaros que cantaban y el ocasional automóvil que pasaba por la carretera principal.

Si la madre de Yuuri se enteraba lo que su hijo estaba haciendo en ese momento, probablemente explotaría de rabia y decepción. Pero no sin antes llevarse a Viktor con ella.

Respirar se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para Yuuri, se daba cuenta que estaba empezando a sentirse mareado por la falta de oxígeno. Pero ese no era el sentimiento que lo estaba incomodando. Sentía calor y un hormigueo entre sus piernas.

No es que Yuuri nunca haya tenido una erección antes, pero era la primera vez que fue provocada por algo más que su mano e imaginación.

"Viktor...detente...por favor..." Yuuri dijo, alejándose del beso.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Viktor, retrocediendo preocupado. "¿Te lastimé?"

Yuuri soltó una risa temblorosa. "No. Todo lo contrario, de hecho."

Viktor siguió mirando confundido mientras escaneaba el cuerpo del joven con los ojos, finalmente deteniéndose en su entrepierna.

"¡Oh!" Viktor jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Está bien... um... ¿quizás deberíamos parar un rato?"

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar el aliento, y bajar su erección.

“¡Maldita sea, soy bueno!” presumió Viktor.

"Oye, no te emociones tanto, Hugh Hefner. Tengo quince años, ¿recuerdas? Esto habría ocurrido sin importar a quién estuviera besando."

"Wow. Realmente sabes cómo hacer que un chico se sienta especial, ¿verdad?" Viktor respondió sarcásticamente.

“Bueno, no quiero que tu cabeza se vuelva demasiado grande, ¿no? No podré llegar a tus labios para besarte si es así.”

Yuuri miró al suelo, tratando de pensar en las imágenes menos sexy que pudiera;

_'La abuela. La abuela desnuda. La abuela en la ducha. Uno más uno es igual a dos. Apio. Corderos bebés. Cirugía intestinal. Una bolsa de colostomía. Catéteres. Pene. El pene de Viktor. ¡No! ¡No pienses en Viktor desnudo! No pienses en lo tonificado que debe ser sus abdominales. No pienses en su trasero firme y bien esculpido. ¡No! ¡Deja de hacer eso, Yuri! ¿Viktor se masturba? ¿Se ha masturbado Viktor pensando en mí? ¡Yuri, lo digo en serio! ¡Detente! ¡Esto no ayuda! '_

"Yuri, ¿estás bien?" la voz de Viktor sonaba muy distante.

"Sí... uh... solo dame un minuto." Yuuri murmuró, avergonzado. Se habría sonrojado si toda su sangre no estuviera en el sur.

"Así que... ¿cómo crees que te fue en tus exámenes de ingreso al Instituto la semana pasada?", preguntó Viktor, casualmente.

"Uh, sí... Creo que lo hice bien." Yuuri respondió, agradecido por la distracción. “Suficiente para pasar, de todos modos. Mis cálculos son un poco descuidados, pero creo que me las arreglé para conseguir una calificación para aprobar”.

"Eso es bueno" dijo Viktor, con una sonrisa cariñosa." ¿Cuándo obtendrás los resultados?"

"Al final del próximo mes. Hay un tipo de gran ceremonia, es demasiado en mi opinión... OK, estoy bien, ya ha bajado”.

La mirada de Viktor se dirigió hacia abajo. Notando la falta de abultamiento en los pantalones de Yuuri, soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

"Un día, si eres un buen chico, podría dejar que lo tocaras", dijo Yuuri en un susurro mortífero, guiñándole al ruso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A las rocas con rostro que yo creeria que BoredPerson69 hace referencia, son estatuas de dioses de la religion sintoista, muy comun verlas afuera de escuelas o en zonas boscosas. Yo me la imagine como en El Viaje de Chihiro ~ 
> 
> ¿He mencionado que estoy enamorada de Yuuri Eros? Cuando lei este capitulo grite como loca en mi clase de fisica. Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, propuesta de matrimonio o amenaza de muerte referente a la traducción, es aceptada. !Los espero en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

El lunes por la tarde llegó bastante rápido para Yuuri. Entró a la pista de hielo después de la escuela alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Para ser la hora después de la escuela, estaba inusualmente silencioso. Solo había ocho patinadores en el hielo, y un puñado de personas mirando desde el borde. Yuuri notó inmediatamente a Viktor apoyado en sus codos a un lado de la pista, mirando a alguien en el hielo.

"Boo." Dijo Yuuri pinchando gentilmente a Viktor en las costillas.

"Ah, ¡estás aquí!" Dijo Viktor alegremente, antes de mirar alrededor de ellos y darle a Yuuri un piquete en la frente. "Ya sé, estamos en público. Pero tenía que hacerlo."

"No. En realidad no tenías que hacerlo." Susurró Yuuri rápidamente. "¿Quieres que nos atrapen? Porque estás yendo directo a que eso suceda."

"Hey, wow. ¿Qué pasa con la repentina paranoia?" Preguntó Viktor, cepillando el cabello de Yuri lejos de sus ojos.

Yuuri estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, su mirada pasando de Viktor, perpleja y desenfocada.

"Yo... uh... creo que mi madre sospecha algo." Dijo Yuuri eventualmente, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ella ha dicho algo?" Presionó Viktor, alternando su atención entre los patinadores y Yuuri.

"No... sí... bueno, algo así." Balbuceó Yuuri. "No es realmente lo _que dice_ , es más la _forma en que lo dice_ , y la mirada que me da, como si supiera que hay algo que no le estoy diciendo."

"Probablemente es solo tu imaginación". Dijo Viktor, frotando el brazo del más joven. "Escucha, si estás cambiando de opinión acerca de todo esto, lo entenderé."

"¡No!" Dijo Yuuri, horrorizado. "Me gusta estar contigo, Viktor. No lo habría empezado si no lo quisiera. Solo pienso que deberíamos ser un poco más cuidadosos en el futuro. No más muestras públicas como ayer. "

"De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres." Asintió Viktor. "Va a ser difícil mantener mis manos lejos de ti, aún así."

"Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás", resopló Yuuri. "Hey, ¿no se supone que tu primo estaría aquí?"

"Lo está. Allí está él sobre el hielo." Viktor apuntó a un lindo, joven, niño rubio, claramente presumiendo para la multitud en el extremo opuesto de la pista.

Era increíble, considerando que solo tenía doce. El niño ejecutó impecablemente algunas de las combinaciones de saltos más complicadas que Yuuri había visto jamás. No pudo evitar más que sentirse ligeramente celoso del niño.

El rostro de Yurio era inexpresivo. Mientras estaba sobre el hielo respirando. Patinó hacia Viktor y miró a Yuuri con condescendencia.

"¿Este es el chico que dijiste podía rivalizar conmigo?" Se burló Yurio en un claro inglés. "No es más que un cerdito gordo."

La boca de Yuuri se abrió del shock. Había oído a Viktor decir lo grosero que podía ser su primo, pero no esperó ser insultado en la primera oración.

"Ahora, Yurio. Eso no es muy amable," reprendió Viktor con gentileza.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO RESPONDERÉ A ESA MIERDA DE NOMBRE!" Bramó el pequeño ruso enojado. "Ahora que el cerdito está aquí, ¿podemos ir a algún lugar a comer? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" Y sin esperar por una respuesta de ninguno, Viktor ni Yuuri, salió hecho una furia a los vestidores.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Balbuceó Yuuri. "¿Él es siempre así de agresivo?"

"Bastante." Rio Viktor. "Pero es inofensivo, en realidad. Como un gatito enojado. No te hará daño, excepto quizá a tus sentimientos... por lo que me disculpo por el comportamiento de Yurio."

"No te preocupes por eso, me han llamado peor." Dijo Yuuri, aunque el comentario sí punzó ligeramente. No le había contado a Viktor aún sobre cómo había luchado con su peso en el pasado. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que si Yurio se enteraba, se burlaría de Yuuri acerca de ello cada que lo viera.

"¿De verdad le dijiste que podía rivalizar con él en cuanto a patinaje?"

"Sí, lo hice."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Yuuri. "Tu primo es increíble, y yo soy... nada especial..."

"Realmente debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, Yuri." Dijo Viktor, mirando a los patinadores restantes en el hielo. "Nunca he dicho nada que no sea cierto."

"¡Oigan, señoritas! ¡Detengamos el chismorreo y andando!" Yurio gritó desde la salida. Se había cambiado unos apretados vaqueros negros, zapatillas y una sudadera azul, roja y blanca. El pequeño rubio también tenía una bolsa de deporte colgada casualmente sobre su hombro.

Viktor le lanzó a Yuuri una mirada de disculpa mientras ambos dejaban la pista justo detrás de Yurio.

"Entonces, ¿dónde hay un buen lugar para comer en esta deprimente ciudad?" Preguntó Yurio, escaneando los alrededores con un expresión de desagrado.

"Los padres de Yuri son dueños de un restaurante, ¿por qué no probamos ahí?" Sugirió Viktor.

"¿Un restaurante?" Repitió Yurio, con las cejas enarcadas. "Eso explicada su panza de cerdo."

"No es un restaurante, " explicó Yuuri, ignorando el insulto de Yurio. "Es un resort de aguas termales que tiene un restaurante anexado. Pero sí, supongo que podemos comer ahí."

Conforme se acercaban al resort, el pulso de Yuri se aceleraba. Si se veía desde perspectiva, él estaba a mitad de tener un completo ataque de pánico. Lo último que Yuuri quería era un enfrentamiento entre Viktor y su familia.

Viktor y Yurio siguieron a Yuuri al interior del edificio, algunos pasos atrás.

"Llegas temprano a casa", dijo Hiroko cuando Yuuri se aproximó a la barra.

Yuuri inhaló hondo e hizo un gesto hacia los dos rusos. "Mamá, estos son Viktor y su primo Yurio. Les dije acerca de tu asombrosa cocina y les gustaría probarla ellos mismos."

La boca de Hiroko adelgazó en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca. Ella asintió y llamó a Mari para escoltarlos a una mesa.

"Así que, ¿tú eres el famoso Viktor Nikiforov?" Declaró Mari a la par en que Viktor tomó asiento. "Yuuri nunca deja de hablar sobre ti. Siento como si ya te conociera."

"¿En serio?" Viktor sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Yuuri por el rabillo del ojo. "Él habla sobre ti también, Mari. Dice que ustedes dos son muy cercanos, pero no mencionó lo bella que eres."

Mari soltó una suave risa, "Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, Romeo. ¿Qué puedo traerles de beber?"

Viktor ordenó dos vasos con agua para Yurio y para él, luego volteó a estudiar el menú mientras Mari iba a traer sus bebidas.

"¡No entiendo este maldito menú!" Se quejó audiblemente Yurio. "Está todo en japonés. ¿Cómo sé lo que estoy ordenando? ¡No quiero terminar comiendo pene de alce, o algo así!"

"Yuuri, ¿qué nos recomiendas?" Preguntó Viktor, ignorando los desvaríos de su primo.

"Bueno... Realmente me gusta el Katsudon." Dijo Yuuri, apuntándolo en el menú.

" ¿Qué carajo es eso?" Yurio lo observó intensamente. " ¿Tripas de pescado? ¿Tentáculos de pulpo? Sé que a ustedes los japoneses les gusta la comida extraña de mar."

"Uh... No." Yuuri estaba empezando a sentirse ligeramente intimidado por Yurio. Cruzó los brazos y se mantuvo firme. "Es... Es un tazón de... uh... pedazos de cerdo sobre una cama de huevo frito, arroz y vegetales."

"¡Genial! Pediré eso," sonrió Viktor. " ¿Yurio?"

"Supongo. Quiero decir, es la única cosa que conozco que no se arrastró fuera del océano." Murmuró el más joven.

Le indicaron su orden a Mari, quien regresó veinte minutos más tarde con tres tazones humeantes de Katsudon.

Viktor dio unas cuantas mordidas, antes de voltear hacia Yuuri y decir, efusivo, cuan asombroso sabía, pero Yuuri estaba más enfocado en Yurio; quien estaba llenándose la boca con la comida que había recibido, tan rápido, que era un misterio cómo no se estaba atragantando.

Una vez los tres hubieron terminado su comida, Viktor volteó hacia Yurio y sonrió de medio lado. " ¿Asumo que lo disfrutaste, entonces?"

Yurio se sentó con rostro malhumorado, y se encogió de hombros. "Estuvo bien, " dijo. "He comido mejores."

"¿Discúlpame, Mari?" Viktor llamó a la par en que la hermana de Yuuri pasaba su mesa. " ¿Cuánto te debo por la comida?"

"Oh. Mamá dijo que va por la casa, ya que son invitados de Yuri." Ella explicó.

"¡Tonterías!" Dijo Viktor, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Necesito darte algo. Nunca había visto a Yurio terminar una comida así de rápido." Él le extendió tres mil yenes, "sé que no es mucho, pero me sentiría muy culpable de aceptar la comida gratis. Especialmente una tan deliciosa, y la linda camarera fue solo un bonus adicional."

Un suave sonrojo apareció a través de las mejillas de Mari. Tomó a Yuri por sorpresa. Él _nunca_ había visto a su hermana sonrojarse antes. Ella le agradeció y regresó a la caja registradora.

"Deberías irnos," le dijo Viktor a Yuuri. "Pero primero necesito usar el baño, Yuuri, ¿puedes mostrarme dónde está?"

"Uh, sí. Sígueme."

"Yurio, ¿estarás bien esperándome aquí tú solo?"

Yurio dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. "Sí, Viktor. Tengo doce años, no cuatro. Sé que no debo entrar a la van de un extraño, no importa qué tan deliciosos diga que son sus dulces."

Viktor asintió y siguió a Yuri a través de un set de puertas dobles y a lo largo de un corredor, cubierto por fotografías de la familia Katsuki. Justo fuera de la puerta del baño, estaba una fotografía que había sido tomada recientemente. Fue tomada en un campo, o posiblemente un parque, rodeado de hojas de cerezo, y mostraba a un joven Yuri, su hermana, madre y un hombre que Viktor no reconoció.

" ¿Ese es tu padre?"Preguntó Viktor, señalando la fotografía.

"Sí." Dijo Yuri. "Esa foto fue tomada hace cuatro años. Tres semanas antes de que sufriera un ataque al corazón. Es la última foto de nosotros cuatro juntos."

"Oh. Lo siento, "dijo Viktor, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuri, en un abrazo gentil.

"Está bien," dijo Yuri, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Viktor. "Ya no estoy triste al respecto. Obviamente aún lo extraño, pero lo he superado."

" ¿Entonces no sería totalmente inapropiado si te besara justo ahora?" Sonrió Viktor.

Yuuri miró alrededor, y dijo "No aquí." Antes de empujar a Viktor al interior de la habitación de aseo.

El cuarto solo contaba con siete pies de largo y tres de ancho, con un solo inodoro y lavabo, y un pequeño espejo circular adjunto a la pared sobre el lavabo, pero había suficiente espacio para que dos adolescentes entraran juntos.

Yuuri se sacudió suavemente a la vez que Viktor cerraba la puerta tras de ellos, y procedió a presionar sus labios juntos.

El beso inició suave, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvió más ardiente hasta que, eventualmente, el más joven fue empujado contra la puerta de madera, sus dedos moviéndose lentamente a través del cabello de Viktor mientras el ruso deslizaba su lengua contra la de Yuuri.

Yuuri dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al tratar de acercar aún más los labios de Viktor, casi como si quisiera comerse su cara.

Las manos de Viktor deambularon hacia abajo en el cuerpo del menor, llegando a descansar en su trasero, y dando un firme pero gentil apretón. Yuuri gimió de sorpresa, y sintió sus pantalones volverse un poco muy estrechos mientras el calor continuaba incrementando.

"Viktor... está... pasando... mmmhh... de nuevo..." Jadeó Yuuri en medio de los besos. "

"¿El qué?" Preguntó ausentemente Viktor, besando y lamiendo el cuello de Yuuri.

"Estoy disfrutando esto demasiado," gimió Yuuri mientras Viktor succionaba y mordía el lugar del pulso en su cuello.

"También yo," susurró Viktor, y presionó su entrepierna contra la de Yuuri, quien pudo sentir la dureza del ruso contra la propia.

Yuuri dejó escapar un jadeo de placer al momento en que una caliente, cosquilleante sensación se disparó por su espina, y continuó besando a Viktor.

"Tal vez deberíamos parar" suspiró Viktor, aunque su entrepierna aún estaba presionándose contra la del adolescente japonés.

"Quizá debamos", respondió Yuuri, pero en su lugar enganchó su pierna derecha alrededor de la cadera de Viktor. "Pero, por otro lado, podríamos continuar... esto se sienta tan bien..."

Viktor sujetó la pierna derecha de Yuuri y su cadera con más fuerza; e incrementó la presión contra sus cuerpos. Los gemidos de Yuuri subiendo de volumen mientras separaba un poco más las piernas, dándole a Viktor más acceso.

El adolescente más joven rodó los ojos mientras que la cálida sensación crecía en sus pantalones. Pudo sentir la presión creciendo en la zona baja de su vientre, y perdió el control de sus movimientos musculares y sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de su amante.

De pronto, Yuuri se detuvo y se quedo callado al mismo tiempo que sintió la presión en su interior liberándose, manchando su ropa interior con un pegajoso fluido. Pero Viktor continuó moviéndose contra él por unos cuantos momentos más, hasta que él también terminó, presionando la pierna de Yuuri con fuerza.

Se desenredaron el uno del otro, jadeantes y sudorosos, los lentes de Yuuri estaban empañados y dificultándole la vista.

Limpiándolos con papel higiénico, Yuuri observó a Viktor con una sonrisa. "¿Realmente acabamos de hacer eso?"

"Lo hicimos," respondió Viktor, pasando su pulgar por las mejillas sonrosadas de Yuuri. "Y fue increíble. Cuando Yurio se vaya, no puedo esperar para tenerte todo para mí."

"¡Yurio!" Jadeó Yuuri, sus ojos agrandándose. "¡Se estará preguntando dónde estás! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¡Mi madre enloquecerá si se entera!"

Viktor silenció al histérico chico con un gentil beso en los labios. "Relájate. Ella no lo averiguará, y solo llevamos cinco minutos aquí. Puede que tengas gran resistencia en el hielo, pero cuando se refiere a sexo... aún eres un típico chico de quince años."

Viktor salió del baño y se fue a casa con Yurio, dejando a Yuuri tratando de limpiar el desastre en su ropa interior antes de que su madre sospechara cuando el día de lavar la ropa llegase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TemptressDawn: Me comprometo a que en estas vacaciones, actualizare mas DLS, porque lo emocionante solo acaba de empezar *guiño, guiño"
> 
> Cree una cuenta en twitter para las traducciones y fangirlear sobre YOI ( TemptressDawn)
> 
> BlAnWhiDe: Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento; _;U ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Para este fanfic, se tiene en cuenta que Escuela Intermedia (Junior High School) es de Sexto Grado a Noveno Grado e Instituto (High School) es de Decimo Grado, o Bachillerato, en adelante. Estoy consciente que eso depende de cada pais, pero dado que saben que Yuuri tiene quince años se sobreentiende :P


End file.
